You're No Good To Me Dead
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: Alternate ending to 'The Reichenbach Fall'. "Dead. Moriarty was dead. His last chance to save everyone was gone. No... he still had one last option. Jump. Jump off the roof of St. Bart's and die."


**A/N:** _Hiya! Yes, another _Sherlock_ fic. I am really into that right now so a few more should be coming! XD I'm probably gonna leave this as a oneshot unless someone throws a plot bunny at me... Damnit, I'm already coming up with crap. So, you should be seeing another chapter or two of this story in a few days, months, years... eventually. XD_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Sherlock_ (the TV show or the character), or anyone that you recognize. I don't think I can lay claim to Sebrene since she's a female Sebastian, but, meh, whatev's. As per usual, I'm a broke ass woman with only a violin to her name._

**Warnings:** _Uh... character death? Sobbing? Like, unattractive gross crying. Umh... Sherlock might seem a little OOC, so if he does, please tell me and I'll try to fix it._

**A/N 2:** _I was feeling a little sappy, sorry. Hope this doesn't make anyone too sad._

* * *

><p>Dead. Moriarty was dead. His last chance to save everyone was gone. No... he still had one last option. Jump. Jump off the roof of St. Bart's and die. It was a trade off. The trade? His life for the only people he's ever cared for. Simple choice, really. This was another game he would lose. Sherlock shakily stepped up to the ledge and his heart skipped a beat when he saw John, his John, get out of his cab.<p>

The door leading to the roof burst open and Sherlock whipped around, readying himself for a fight. A young woman with long, black loose curls, paper white skin, and alarmingly green eyes dashed towards Moriarty and collapsed next to him, "No, no, no, no." Her hands fluttered over Moriarty's corpse as if she wasn't sure where to touch him.

"No, James, you can't be dead. _No, no, no_. C'mon baby, wake up. Wake up." Her voice cracked as she cradled his head in her lap. Blood soaked into her denim jeans as she rocked back and forth, holding her lover to her, "Y-you can't die, love. Pease, j-just wake up. Please? _Please_?" Tears were flowing freely as her trembling hands held his cold ones to her abdomen, "James, you- you're gonna be a daddy, that means you can't die."

Sherlock frowned as he watched Moriarty's lover sobbed over him. She didn't even seem to notice him. She pet his face, tears dripped, one by one, onto his dead skin, "Please wake up..." She begged in a hoarse whisper, kissing his hands. She held them to her quivering lips. She placed a kiss to his lips and hunched over him, "James..." Her shoulders shook with her sobs as she set him on the ground and pulled out her cell phone.

"It's over. Go home, full payment will be sent your accounts." She said into the device, "No, don't argue with me! Argue and I cut you apart and feed you to your families!" She screamed and chucked her mobile at the spot where the ledge met the roof, shattering it into itty bitty pieces, "You can leave now, the game is over. You won." Her voice was suddenly devoid of all emotion as she cradled Moriarty in her lap again.

Sherlock frowned, "That's it? No urge for revenge? Why? I, essentially, killed your baby daddy."

The woman let her gaze meet his and Sherlock shuddered internally at how empty they were. The intense, almost neon green, had dulled to a flat, emerald green, "I'm tired, Mister Holmes, so, _so_ tired. I can't keep doing this. I wanted to retire early, live off our ill-gotten gains, but... the game. James needed the game and you were the only player left." She dropped her eyes back to her lover and trembled, "Your soldier is on his way." She said, almost absently.

As if he were listening at the door and waiting for his cue, John suddenly burst through the doors and froze at the sight before him. Sherlock reached out his hand, wanting John closer, to touch John. His John. His soldier walked around the dead body warily, his gun was trained on the woman holding Moriarty as he walked. When he reached Sherlock he stuffed the gun into the back of his pants and grabbed Sherlock's face before pulling him in for a kiss.

It figured their first kiss would be by a dead body.

Sherlock pulled away, breathing heavily and feeling lighter than he ever had. Of course, the second he looked away, reality crashed down on him and the heaviness returned, "Who are you?" John asked before Sherlock could.

"Sebrene Moran." The woman said, holding Moriarty's hand to her abdomen again.

"How far are you?" Sherlock questioned, lacing his fingers with John's. John gave him a questioning glance but didn't speak.

"Two months..." Sebrene whispered softly, "Two months, I was... I was going to tell him tonight." She wiped tears from her eyes, leaving a bloody smudge in their place.

Sherlock chewed his lower lip. He felt oddly sorry for this woman. It wasn't her fault she had fallen in love with a sociopath. She loved him so much that she would kill for him, over and over again, if the need be. Sherlock glanced at John and saw the same devotion reflected in him, "Mo- James was a clever man, Sebrene. So clever, in fact, that I'd wager he already knew."

"Sherlock-" John tried but Sherlock squeezed his hand and John fell silent.

"I suppose I should tell you now, since he isn't able to tell you. He did know. He was happy too, he told me when we first started talking. _'Let's make this quick, Sherly, I've got an important date with my baby mama_', he said. I thought he might be lying but now... I know it's true." Sherlock lied through his teeth, squeezing John's hand repeatedly to keep him quiet.

"He... he did?" Sebrene burst into a new set of tears and hugged Moriarty's body again, "You were too clever, love. Too clever. Oh, I love you. I really, _really_ love you." She turned her head to Sherlock and gave him a shaky smile, "I'm... I'm glad he told you. He always said you two would have been great friends if things had been a little different." She cleared her throat and swallowed hard, "I'll, uh, your name will be cleared by morning."

John handed Sherlock the gun, stepped forward, and let Sebrene hug him tightly. Blood smeared John's jumper but it didn't seem like he cared. Sebrene sobbed into his shoulder and kept whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." over and over again. John simply made comforting hushing sounds as they rocked slightly. Sherlock was sure they had gone mad. Why else would they be comforting the lover of their tormentor?

_It's 'cause you get her. You understand where she's coming from. John gets it too_, a little voice inside Sherlock's head whispered. He mentally shook his thoughts clear as John stood and motioned for Sherlock to leave with him.

"If you- if you need someone to talk to... don't be afraid to call me, okay?" John said.

"I'll have to get a new mobile first." She jerked her head in the direction of the smashed electronic across from them. John smiled tightly, grabbed Sherlock's hand, and the two left. They hailed a cab and went home to 221B to hold each other. John knew what had happened and what almost happened and all he wanted to do was keep Sherlock in his line of sight forever.

Sebrene wiped her eyes clear of tears and injected James' body with a white-ish fluid. She put a few squirts of eye drops in his eyes and sat back. A few minutes after the injection and James sat up quickly, gasping wildly. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes for a few seconds before turning to face Sebrene. He motioned for her to come closer and she launched herself at him, kissing him senseless.

The taste of pigs blood did nothing to deter her from seeking her lovers warmth. Eventually, James pulled away and pressed his hands to her abdomen, "Two months..." He whispered, totally in awe. Sebrene simply nodded and bit her lip, "That's... _brilliant_." James grinned at his lover, "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yeah," Sebrene laughed out a sob, "you are." She sniffled and stood, "Now let's go home." James stood and held her close for a little while, "No more dying, I don't like it." She said in a small voice as they walked towards the stairs.

"No more dying." James agreed. In a small bag under one of the tiles, there was a change of clothes for the both of them. James changed and appeared to be an older man with a broken leg in a cast and Sebrene was suddenly an older woman with grayed hair and a slightly hunched back.

Together they hobbled out of the hospital and climbed into a cab. The cabbie smiled at them, "Where to?"

James smiled and folded his hand over Sebrene's, "_Home_..."


End file.
